Mix It Up
by Jade Cade
Summary: We have all heardread the classic 'Bakura abuses Ryou' fics. Now it's time to mix it up a bit.


Mix It Up

Summery- We've all seen the classic, "Bakura abuses Ryou" fics. Now it's time to Mix It Up..

Jade- I can explain! Honest!

Ryou- Then you better do so..

Jade- I was doing some research for another fic I was going to write that was a 'Bakura abuses Ryou' (but with a slight twist)... And this fic, with a huge twist, popped up..

Bakura- And?

Jade- Eh... and I... um.. eh... Oh just read the fic!

Disclaimer- Don't own.. wish I did..

XOXOX

A loud smack resounded through the quiet house, followed by the slashing sound of nails against wood.

I slowly bring my hand up to my cheek, trying to dull the sting the slap had on the fresh, bleeding cut. I realize that was a huge mistake when the skin under my chin is squeezed and I'm hauled to my feet.

He releases my chin and his hand travels slowly up my neck in a teasing motion. He knows my weaknesses, he knows I long for his gentle touch... His hand comes to rest in my ivory locks and suddenly he knees me in the groin. I scream as I double over, or try to anyway. His hand tightens in my hair, making it impossible for me to move far.

I whimper softly in submission and he releases his finally hold on me. I instinctively drop to my knees, keeping my arms at my sides. A swift kick to my middle back and I am to look up at him but never make direct eye-contact.

I slowly turn around on my hands and knees and gaze up at his face. His brown eyes burn like the fires of Hell and he has his confident smirk upon his lips. He looks like he's ready to go on a mass murder mission. His white hair dyed blood-red at the tips and his black hoodie on, concealing the daggers on his hips. He traded in his comfortable sneakers for sleek, black leather steel-toed boots, they were -at the moment- sporting drops of my blood.

My body ached all over, especially my back, and my eyes stung with the unshed tears. Another rule was that if I spilled even a single tear during a 'session', the session was twice as long and twice as hard. My breathing was ragged as I tried my best to suppress my sobs and breath without a white-hot pain shooting through my chest where another long, bloody gash was.

He crouched down in front of me, most likely examining my face for any escaped tears. He rested the tip of his favored, gold-hilted dagger against my arm, tracing and reopening old and healing scars. I clenched my eyes shut, concentrating on not making a sound or crying and was slapped across the face again.

My eyes snapped open. He must have finally been satisfied with his work, he ran a finger down the side of the blade. He then brought his finger, coated with my blood to my lips, I lapped at the blood. I refused the first time and he threatened to kill me, I had no doubt that he would follow through with that threat if I refused again. I watched as he cleaned the other side of the blade and lapped up the blood himself. It made me sick, just watching but I had to.

The cleaning of the blade indicated that the session is over and he leaves, most likely to find Malik. I half crawl, half drag my broken body up the stairs to my room. Another rule, I'm not allowed to clean or bandage my wounds. He takes care of that when he feels it's necessary.

A low growl comes from under the bed, Kashaku, his dog he affectionately nicknamed Kash, snarls as he comes out. Kashaku flashes his canine teeth at me, I swear the dog would love to tear into me and I wouldn't be surprised if one day, he let the dog in on the sessions.

Kashaku is an Ainu, only about ten months old. His coat is a reddish-brown and his tail curls proudly over his back. Only Master can look him in the eye without him charging. Ainu are usually nice dogs but I guess Master has a back affect on him.

That is one more rule, I can't use his name at all. Not even when I'm thinking, it doesn't help that he can read my thoughts...

Kashaku leaves the room and I curl into a ball on a pile of bloody sheets in the far corner of the room. And I cry and I bleed.

This is where Master finds me three hours later when he comes to clean my wounds. I'm not sure which in worse, the session or the pain I get when he swabs the wounds with peroxide. For some reason I am allowed to cry during this. He'll even let me cry into his shoulder and he'll hold me tight until I fall asleep.

He's holding me now, tenderly, complete opposite from three hours ago. I always wonder why he does this..

It's almost like he's two different people by himself... without me...

XOXOX

Jade- Notes! How fun!

Kashaku means torture in Japanese...

Ainu is a native dog breed of Japan, it is like an Akita but medium size..

Bakura- This chapter is a whole page shorter than usual, but she found this abuse thing difficult.

Ryou- Plus it's nearly 4 a.m. And she's still running on about 4 hours of sleep from last night. And she doesn't have her usual supply of caffine and sugar...

Jade- (digs through desk drawers and beams proudly) Lookie what I found! (pulls out jumbo pixie stix and a whole bunch of little ones) I think I may go write that other abuse fic now..

Bakura- And if you have any ideas what the mix-up was.. She wants to know. So please review..


End file.
